Red Herrings
by EllieHaggers
Summary: ((High-School Hetalia Murder Mystery AU. Contains strong language, adult humour, character death and references to russification, the Franco-Prussian war, the fall of the Soviet Union, American Revolution, Seychellois Independence, and quite a bit more history you'll need to squint to find.))
1. Introductions

La Digue is the third largest inhabited island of the Seychelles, lying east of Praslin and west of Felicite Island. The perfect place for a holiday. The perfect place for a murder.

Arthur Kirkland had always loved murder mysteries, but he never dreamed he'd be caught in one. Along with 18 others, he becomes held hostage in a beautiful Seychellois hotel, watching helplessly as his friends are picked off one by one. Quickly, he comes to a realization. All the deaths begin to follow the pattern laid out in the poem "Ten Little Indians."

But one thing seems to escape him...

The killer must be one of them.

* * *

Characters

Angelique Faure-

The most confused of the group. She has a big heart and loves many, but can't cook for her life and enjoys ranting. In her year, she claims that no one knows her, so tends to associate herself with people of all ages.

Nationality: Seychellois / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Brown

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo –

The happiest of them all. He is extremely passionate, yet a little naïve. He's fond of children, and this shows when he takes care of his youngest friends after Arthur ruins their lives.

Nationality: Spanish / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Green

Alfred F. Jones –

The most childish of the group. He is a cheerful, energetic and somewhat conceited young man who is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He has the habit of sticking his nose into everyone's business, which causes him to have difficulty making friends.

Nationality: American / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Arthur Kirkland-

A highly cynical, self-proclaimed English gentleman. Being one of the most mature of the group, he attempts to take charge and look after the younger students, yet he normally ends up offending everyone. He is noted for being horrible at cooking. He is also, apparently, the "king of losing things", and has been described as "somehow extremely useless when it comes to matters not pertaining to himself". He enjoys reading and being involved in large amounts of drama, though he would never admit to the last part.

Nationality: British / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Green

Eduard Talvik-

An extremely witty young male. He is clever technologically and keeps a blog, though not much else is known about his as he likes to keep quiet and stay out of most problems.

Nationality: Estonian / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Elizaveta Héderváry-

The manliest of the group. She is the relatable older sister type, loves cute things and is a hard worker behind the scenes. Though her manly man days are behind her, she will still beat someone up if needed.

Nationality: Hungarian / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Green

Feliciano Ferrero-

The apparent good-for-nothing. His hobbies include cooking, designing clothes, siestas, painting, and singing. He also enjoys daydreaming and wondering off.

Nationality: Italian / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Amber

Feliks Łukasiewicz –

The fashionista. Though shy and has anxious towards strangers, once he becomes used to someone, he will never let go and will act troublesome. He is a cheerful, somewhat selfish man who is rather forceful with his opinions. He speaks like a valley girl and will take everything you say extremely seriously, even if it's obviously a joke. As well as this, he is rather slow and it takes him a while to understand what's actually happening.

Nationality: Polish / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Green

Francis Bonnefois-

The flirtiest of the flirts. A great cook and a lover of everything beautiful, his hobbies are manipulation activities, agriculture, fashion design, sketching, singing, and telephones. He often seems infatuated with most of the group and is known to make blatant sexual comments at every opportunity and is very affectionate, often streaking or touching others inappropriately, though he is sensible and seems to be rather responsible and sometimes appropriately fits his "big brother" role

Nationality: French / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Gilbert Beilschmidt-

The one who prefers to be alone. He loves fighting and will often say things in order to start quarrels; He will do anything to become strong, and has an arrogant attitude and a "world-sized ego". Although he claims to enjoy being alone and that clustering is for the weak, he seems to have many friends, though when informed of this he gets rather quiet. His nationality is unknown, though he claims to be Prussian. After research, the others found out this was a country that used to encompass parts of Germany, Poland and many more. To humour him, the others agree that he is Prussian but are still trying to discover his nationality behind his back.

Nationality: Prussian (East-German) / Hair Colour: Silver / Eye Colour: Red

Ivan Braginsky –

The one who is misunderstood. He is seemingly bighearted and innocent, but is in reality childishly cruel. He's shy and unsociable around people he doesn't consider friends, though he considers everyone his friend. He dreams of one day living in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers.

Nationality: Russian / Hair Colour: Beige / Eye Colour: Violet

Ludwig-

Most likely to be a hall monitor. He is a tough, too-serious, and efficient man who always abides by the rules and is "weak to" them. He often has difficulty leaving his commanding, serious mode and relaxing, even for the sake of another. He does not tolerate any mistakes, is a neat freak, and happens to have a rather pessimistic nature.

Nationality: German / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Matthew Williams-

The one everyone forgets. He is calm, shy, sensitive, and hates fighting, though is good at defending himself when he come to it. He's rather good when it comes to tactics and is very passive aggressive. Not much is known about him due to his quiet nature and he is constantly confused with his American brother, much to his annoyance.

Nationality: Canadian / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Violet

Natalya Arlovskaya-

The most deep and confusing person you will ever meet. She is an intimidating, harsh young woman who radiates a hostile atmosphere. She's rather vulgar in her speech, and was noted to say things like "penis" and "shit" in a calm way. She spaces out a lot, once said to have been staring at her ribbon for so long the sun had set by the time she came to. Her outlook on life, or at least, human life, is rather negative as she finds that "humans are a series of misfortunes and hardships" and they're constantly filled with misfortune and make others suffer without realizing it by constantly striving for eternal happiness. She knows she will eventually die, so she must value the things she has now before death takes them from her. Somewhat related, she's questioned how much longer she will live, and her reason for existence, saying she only thought such things because she's lonely. All in all, she is a lot more confusing than immediately to be thought.

Nationality: Belarusian / Hair Colour: Dark Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Raivis Galante-

The youngest of the group. He loves poetry and romance novels, and is a withdrawn crybaby due to the series of unfortunate events he's experienced in life. He is called a "hidden genius" who manages to do things that seem impossible. However, he often does not partake in these endeavours unless ordered, so has slacked off as of late.

Nationality: Latvian / Hair Colour: Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue

Roderich Edelstahn-

The one who expresses one's self with music. He is described as a well-spoken, young master type, who was initially aloof until he was saddled with too many burdens. He gives higher priority to his hobbies than his work, and is more optimistic, easy going, and quiet. His interests are art and anything to do with cake. He is apparently out of shape, walks rather slow, and has a very indoor lifestyle which has caused this, all of which he admits to, though is said to have been different when he was younger.

Nationality: Austrian / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Violet

Romano Ferrero-

The obvious good for nothing. Though he is friendly and kind to women, he is strict and less social to men. Despite appearing to be tougher than his younger brother, he is just as cowardly and ineffectual, if not more so. He's stubborn and has actually been described as being quite timid. Though he is not very skilled with his hands, it is said that he is a good pickpocket. He is also somewhat vulgar, often calling others "bastard"s or ending his sentences with "damn it". As a child, he often slacked off and slept when it came to chores; he was rather clumsy when he actually tried to do them, but this did not seem to have changed.

Nationality: Italian / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Hazel Green Eyes

Toris Lorinaitis-

The one who always worries. He is a bit of an introvert, easy to take advantage of, and the type of person who will welcome one into his heart once he knows the person. He also tends to depress himself so much that he gets a stomach-ache, and generally has a weak stomach. He is extremely serious and tries to be a big brother figure. He is also said to be interested in martial arts and literature, and drives a second-hand car.

Nationality: Lithuanian / Hair Colour: Brown / Eye Colour: Green

Yekaterina Chernenko-

The one who gets dragged around. She is described by Ivan as being very warm-hearted and motherly but a bit of a cry-baby, having taken care of him and Natalya when they were little. She was the one who gave Ivan his scarf, which he continues to wear today.

Nationality: Ukrainian / Hair Colour: Platinum Blonde / Eye Colour: Blue


	2. Prologue

So...

Here's the first chapter of my first novel...

It's shit, to be honest; full of clichés and tense changes.

My style is pretty repetitive, meaning if you've read one of my stories you've read them all.

I'm always open to improvements and criticism, so if you have anything to say, say it.

* * *

Seychelles

Gilbert scowled, sheltering his eyes from any of the thick sun-rays that had succeeded in squirming through the blinds. We were sat together in his hotel room, which looked more like a bombsite than anything else. All the draws had been pulled open and looted, the floor covered in clothes and belongings, yet each one arranged in a strangely methodical fashion. Ludwig, Gilberts younger brother was begrudgingly sat next to us, restraining himself from going through the room and tidying it. We were meant to be on holiday and therefore, Ludwig had been forbidden from being his usual neat, tidy and uptight self, though he was finding it next to impossible. For a short time in the summer holidays, my mismatched group of secondary school friends were taking a trip to the beautiful 115-island country of Seychelles for our very own Angelique Faure's birthday. She was one of the youngest of the group and obviously the most excited about the entire residential, seeing as she was born and raised on the minuscule nation located somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Currently, the majority of students were wasting their time by the beach, possibly lazing about and acting as the good-for-nothings they really were. Typical them. The East-German sneezed, causing me to look up from my book. He was bored as well as being uncomfortable, it seemed.

Gilbert had oculocutaneous albinism, meaning his features, bar his eyes, were pale and sensitive to the sun. Not exactly the best state to be in when paired with the cheerful Seychellois weather. Maybe his appearance had sparked my interest somewhat. The boy had always fascinated me and somehow, despite our plentiful differences, we had managed to become companions.  
"Are you okay?" I questioned, handing him my own sunglasses, knowing he'd a knack for breaking his own.  
"I'll be well if I don't burn." He laughed, sliding them over his crimson eyes.  
"Don't joke like that, bruder. Your condition is serious. You could get hurt"  
"Urgh, lighten up, West. You'll spoil the holiday for everyone." He laughed, learning on him in a rather annoying fashion.  
"Yo, limey! What are ya in here for?"

_Well shit._ I thought, already annoyed as my peace and quiet evaporated at an alarming rate.

The obnoxious blonde stood in the doorway, a half-confused look on his face.

"I was just reading." I replied, lifting the book I held in a vain attempt to prove my innocence.

"Aw, come on! The weather's awesome!"

Sighing, I glanced over at the silver-haired male, rising in defeat as he continued his petty argument with his apparently younger brother.

"Where is everyone, then?" I enquired, following Alfred from Gilbert's room into the brightly coloured yet empty hall.

"They're at the beach, of course? Have you even seen it! It's just as awesome as the weather, which is awesome by the way!" He yelled, already beginning to make me desire a punch-bag.

"You said." I grunted, trying to hide my crescendoing anger and failing miserably.

"Whatever, bro. The beach is cool. You'll love it."

"I most likely won't. Sand and I don't have a positive relationship." I said, deflecting my hatred of water to the less harmful particles of rock.

Alfred stopped, looking at me as if I had two heads.  
"You can talk to sand?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, responding to his ignorant question through gritted teeth.

"No, no I can't. I was just stating that sand is extremely impractical."

"I thought you liked the beach?"

"I like the seaside. Walking along the pier with fish and chips, wasting all my coppers in the amusements. Not rolling about in the sand wearing next to nothing."

"Ah, Angleterre, don't bother lying. We all know why you don't like the beach."

My head snapped to the French man standing in the room beside us, the self-service kitchen. Groaning, I turned back around; preparing myself for the oncoming migraine I was doomed to receive.

"What do you want, Francis?"

"Nothing really. I just don't think you should be lying to young Amerique."

"Lying about what?" The American in question piped up, looking even more confused than usual.

"Nothing." I spat, making my way to my room, extremely close to breaking out into a rant about how bloody annoying everyone in this hotel was.

"He's right, sadly. He doesn't like the sea because he's a boring stick-up-the-ass." He laughed, ruining my original surprise with the degrading end to the comment.

"Why aren't you pissing about on the beach with the other wankers?" I snapped, speeding up as the pair followed me down the hall.

"I came to see you, of course." Francis said, a few miles flirtier than was comfortable.

"You're not funny, frog."

"I thought it was." He pouted, catching up with me for no other reason than to get on my tits. "Non, we came in to eat."

"It's 3 o'clock!"

He 'hmm'd', the American male starting in his rant about how it was never too late for food when he was rather rudely interrupted by the Russian male, Ivan Braginsky, storming out one of the rooms, a dark mood clinging to him like a bad odour.

"What's up with him?" Alfred shouted, causing me to 'shush' him quickly.

He really had so little discretion, it was almost sickening.

There were shouts coming from the rooms Ivan had just exited.

"For fucks sake, West. I'll kill that damn bitch." The boy in question yelled, even louder than Alfred had.

I hadn't thought that possible.

"Calm down, Gilbert… You're being unreasonable."

"Damn right, I'm being unreasonable. Damn fucking right!"

Francis looked at me wide-eyed and worried, Alfred's features baring the same expression. There was a smash from the room, followed by the sound of someone kicking something wooden. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door, which had been slammed so hard the hinge looked broken.

"Gilbert?" I whispered, frowning as I saw the anger in his glare.

It softened almost immediately, him running over and squeezing me in a 'man hug' as he often tended to do, something to do with the absences of hugs in his childhood. I pushed him away, my cheeks burning at the surprise contact.

"What happened?"

"Ivan happened." He mumbled.

"I though you two were friends."

Gilbert snorted, flopping down carelessly on one of the beds.

"Sometimes."

"Dude, you should apologise. We're here for a whole week."

I blinked, looking at the American in surprise. He was thinking logically for once and I didn't know whether to be scared or proud.

"Psh, he should apologize to me. I did nothing but be myself."

"That's enough to set anyone off…" I commented, thankful my remark earned nothing more than a disapproving side-glance from the Prussian.

Frowning, I noticed the sunglasses on the floor, picking them up swiftly. Much to my dismay, they were well beyond use, one of the lenses being smashed, the other missing completely.

"Jesus Christ, Gilbert…"

"It's not as bad as it looks. That damn Russian doesn't scare me." He grinned, me stifling a snort as Germany casually mentioned how terrified Gilbert actually was of Ivan.

This caused an awkward silence, filled with glares and uncomfortable shifting, finally interrupted by the rumbling of a stomach.

"We should go eat." Said the American, setting off the immediate and violent evacuation of the German siblings' guest room, along with shouts of agreement from the louder members of our small party.

I followed silently, taking in the hotel as we made our way back down the hall for the umpteenth time today. To be honest, the place felt more like a house than a hotel, the staff completely vacant, no other visitors obvious other than us. Angelique had told us this would be the situation, but I couldn't remove the eerie feeling from the walls.

I doubted any other hotel in the Seychelles was like this.

"You want anything, Artie?" Alfred called as we reached the kitchen, speedily making his way to the fridge.

"I'm good." I mumbled, my gaze fixated on the window.

The curtains surrounding it were a bright yellow, the frame an equally florescent blue. That seemed to be the colour scheme of this place. Outside, I could just about see a handful of our group mucking about in the beautifully clear ocean.

If I had been able to swim, I may have joined them…

My thoughts were cut off before I could truly fall into them, a possibly masculine, yet highly feminine, scream slashing through the air.

Instantly, the kitchen was empty, all of us running in the direction of the yell.

Stood by the main door were a pair of very scared Italians, one cursing furiously as he kicked the inanimate wood.

"Mon Dieu, what happened?" Said Francis, cradling the younger of the two men in his arms.

"T-The door. It won't o-open." He whimpered, clinging to the Frenchie.

The mass around the door was growing, each new arrival wearing a look of worry on their face that matched my own. Even Natalya, the usually moody Belarusian allowed a shiver of fear to enter her features. She clung to the Russian as he arrived at the scene, much to his dismay.

"What is happening?" Roderich, the Austrian man, questioned, joining to the back of the congregation.

"I think we're trapped." Whispered Yekaterina , a blonde girl from Ukraine.

Her voice trembling slightly, this making her seem all the more sweet.

Those of us that were still left in the hotel were in panic, one of the Italians sobbing furiously into the French man's arms, the other yelling at the blonde German for no reason other than the sake of yelling. The American was frozen in fear, only drawn back to consciousness when the microwave began to beep. It was uproar, yet I could do nothing but stand and watch, trying to comprehend the severity of the affair.

If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs...  
I counted the heads. There were only 11 of us by the doorway if I included myself and I highly doubted anyone else in the place would have stayed isolated after the noise being caused by the rioting students. The others must still be outside. Maybe they were our last ray of hope.

"Everyone, calm down!" Ludwig yelled, causing the ruckus to end.

"What the fuck do we do?" Asked Romano, the older Italian.

"Dude, we bust the damn door down!"

"Amerique, be reasonable." Francis 'tut'ted, amazingly calm through the fiasco.

Maybe he was a decent big brother figure after all.

"We wait?" I suggested, not seeing another way out of this mess.

Gilbert sneezed, raising an eyebrow at my idea. The Prussian wasn't one to wait, getting bored easily. When he was bored, it normally meant chaos, and that was the last thing we needed at the moment.

"I agree with the American. I'm here, right. That door's gonna be down in no time." he laughed, looking extremely proud of the achievement he had not yet succeeded in accomplishing.

The crowd around the door cleared, allowing Gilbert a clear run at it.

As expected, the condition of the door did not worsen on impact, leaving the silver-haired boy groaning and rubbing his arm, a rather frustrated look on his face.

"Strength is for losers anyway." he said, leaning against the entrance as if nothing had happened.

"So, we are trapped?" asked the Austrian, pushing his glasses up his nose neutrally.

He didn't seem as worried as the majority. In fact, most of the older members of the party seemed to have calmed down. The actuality of the circumstances we were caught in were beginning to sink in, many realising there was no way out.

"What about the windows?"

"Same."

There was a silence, even the Italians sobbing ceasing. I looked round at the people surrounding me, each one of them repeating a similar action. Natalya looked the most worried, the idea of being separated from her biological family settling in. Alfred smiled at her, almost reassuringly, and I swear I saw her smile back, though it faded when Ivan took the distraction as a chance to get away.

"So that's it? We just sit here and do nothing, damn it?"

"Romano, sich fassen. We ha-"

"No one was talking to you, macho potato."

A noise of frustration ran through the throng, everyone snagging to the imminent threat of a full-scale spat between the two.

"Luddi, nein." Roderich whispered coldly, grabbing the Germans hand and making his way from the crowd.  
I nodded to the couple as they passed, knowing the pair were probably going to spend the next hour cleaning Roderich's room. Or rather, Ludwig would spend the next hour cleaning Roderich's room. The others took this as their own cue to leave. Ivan ran first, followed by Natalya, who seemed less than happy as usual, Yekaterina close behind the two. Gilbert nudged my shoulder as he passed, signalling for me to follow him. Taking one last glance those remaining before catching up with the Prussian, hoping my time would be better spent with him than my other infuriating 'friends'.

"What?" I asked when we reached the room he shared with his sibling.

"It was Ivan."

"You what?"

"Ivan was the one who locked us in. Either that or it was you and your creepy ass magic."

I blanked, not understanding either of his accusations. Firstly, Ivan may be slightly scary, but he would never do anything to cause extreme harm or fear for anyone, unless he was having one of his episodes. Secondly, what did he mean 'creepy ass magic'?!

"You're talking nonsense."

He snorted, shaking his head.

"I'm not and you know it, Eyebrows."

"I don't believe you."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled me down on the bed next to him, leaning on me as he did with his brother.

"Well you should do. I'm obviously always right."

"You're not always right, Gilbert."

"Of course I am. You're just jealous."

I narrowed my brows, not as astonished that he'd said that as I should have been. This nonsense was nothing compared to what he usually said.

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

The Prussian grinned, giving me a second to realise exactly what he was going to say next.

"Because I'm so _awesome_, of course."

I cringed, knowing he only used that word to annoy me thoroughly. The American happened to use it every three sentences, as a sort of filler word when there were gaps in his vocabulary, yet the East German only did so to take the piss. Though he was rather arrogant, he was also relatively smart.

"What about the others?" I asked, ignoring his statement.

"They have to be in here. Otherwise they'd have come to get me now."

"But where were they when Romano was screaming? Why would they not come running like we did?"

"Fricking hell, Eyebrows, you're treating it like one of your crime books. Maybe you should take a break and go back to reading fairy stories." He laughed, pointing to the book I'd left in here when we had gone to eat.

I picked it up, examining the novel. The bookmark had moved back 3 pages, now placed where the poem was displayed.

_Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;_

_One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Indian boys travelling in Devon;_

_One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Indian boys chopping up sticks;_

_One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Indian boys playing with a hive;_

_A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Indian boys going in for law;_

_One got in Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Indian boys going out to sea;_

_A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Indian boys walking in the zoo;_

_A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two Little Indian boys playing in the sun;_

_One got all frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Indian boy left all alone;_

_He went out and hanged himself and then there were none._

Dismissing it as an accident, I raised an eyebrow at the male sat next to me.

"I don't read fairy stories. And anyway, this book is rather entertaining."

"You're taking it way too far. I'm sure nothings up."

"You can't blame me for matching the situations."

"You're not matching them up. You're obsessing."

I flinched at the word obsessing. I had done no such thing, instead using logic. Why else had the bookmark moved back? Because someone was up to something. Yet, there was not one person in this housing that had neither reason nor strength to kill another.

"Oi, wanker… How many of us are stuck in here?"

"Urgh, I dunno. 10-ish." He replied, not bothering to take it any further than that.

An involuntary shiver ran down my spine, apparently catching the Prussian off guard enough for him to be dragged out of his arrogant bubble.

"What?" He questioned as I had done earlier, almost worried.

I shoved the poem in his face, forcing him to read the poem on the opened page. He shrugged, not quite taking the hint as I did.

"So what? You're just paranoid, Eyebrows. No one is going to die."

"Isn't this all a little strange? The door locking with none of us able to get out? The others disappearing without a trace?"

"They'll be fine. Of course they'll come back and get me."

"Not this again…" I groaned, noting how he'd singled himself out.

He laughed that stupid signature laugh of his that made him sound like there was a snake in his throat and it was violently trying to escape while hissing like a madman.

"No, but they'll be back." He grinned after the horrible noise of his hysterics had died down.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It probably just a prank. Seems a bit convenient none of us can get out."

"Oh."

The Prussian was intelligent when he wanted to be…

There was a light knock at the door, followed by Gilbert shouting for them to enter. A familiar head poked round gap after it opened a little.

"Allo." She smiled, nodding at us in greeting.

"Angelique." I exclaimed, standing up and making my way to her.

"Hallo, Angi." Gilbert said, throwing an arm round her shoulder as he reached her, looking at me as if to say_ I win._

"I just came to tell you we arrived back. The door seemed perfectly fine when we entered but now… It appears to be locked."

"So everyone's here, ja?"

The brunette nodded, her caramel coloured eyes trying to muffle the fear they held.

"All 19 of us."

I sighed inwardly, suddenly relieved. If I had begun to make any connection between the poem in the book and the amount of people here, it had gone straight out the window, along with any paranoid fears that may had grown in the back of my mind.

Seeing that as the end of it, the girl nodded and turned to make her way out, stopping just before she exited.

"Oh. There's going to be a meeting after everyone has calmed down."

I nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that it would likely be another 3 hours before certain people calmed down. Feliciano, the younger of the Italians, could cry for days if needed, though he was quite tough when we needed him to be so desperately. I hoped now was one of those times he'd keep his head.

"Thanks, Frau." Gilbert shouted after Angelique closed the door.

I sighed, relieved that they had returned, yet once again confused at the situation. It all seemed surreal, us being trapped in a hotel with no staff, no clue and no way out. The Prussians it's-all-a-prank idea had gone out the window with our chance of being saved, yet Gilbert had still been right about the fact they had arrived back.

"Told you so." He said, patting my hair as he rose and followed the blonde from the room.

He just couldn't let things slide, could he?


End file.
